


The Past, Present, and Future of Kuchiki Byakuya

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sensei - Freeform, Shinigami Academy, Soul Reaper Academy, The Past Present and Future of Kuchiki Byakuya, student, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hisana there was another. After Hisana, the future seems bright for one girl. But, will her lineage destroy not only their relationship, but the Soul Society as well? ByakuyaXOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ito Yokkako

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bleach fan fiction. I own nothing except for my character Ito Yokkako.

"Pardon?" Byakuya stood before the Captain-Commander in slight confusion, his expression as stoic as ever save for the one brow that raised.

Yamamoto-soutaichou nodded to the raven-haired man, his eyes closed as he repeated himself, “I would like for you to take care of a child for me.”

"What…kind of child?" Byakuya questioned, almost warily as his brow never lowered.

"Well, she’s a young lady, a student of the Academy. I want you to overlook her special training," the elderly man stood from his chair, his head up high as he thought aloud. "You see, she shows unusual and unbalanced inner power, and you, Kuchiki-taichou, are the only one, I feel, that can handle her. I want you to teach her how to hone that strength she has within, understand?"

There was a moment that passed by, a silent hesitant minute or two that disappeared into space as Byakuya kept his eyes fixated on his superior. He knew he was capable, yes, but the burden of having to babysit… With an inward sigh, the man bowed his head, “I understand.”

"Very well," Yamamoto turned his attention to the chamber’s door. "Enter."

Byakuya, too, turned his attention to the entrance, waiting as the door parted and a foot peeked out, followed by a leg, an arm, and suddenly a girl. She had short wavy orange hair with blue eyes, and the typical red uniform of a student. A zanpakuto by her side, sheathed.

The Captain-Commander waved his hand, giving the order of, “Come, Child.” She did as she was told, making her way calmly to Byakuya’s side before him. “This is your tutor, Kuchiki Byakuya. You will be in his care for quite some time.”

The girl’s hair bounced as she turned her attention to the tall male, turning completely and bowing to introduce herself, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sensei. My name is Ito Yokkako. Please take care of me.”

Byakuya nodded with a, “Hn.”

"Ito, you will be staying at Kuchiki-taichou’s residence until your time with him is over," Yamamoto stated, earning a flustered expression from the girl who quickly turned to him.

"N-No! I have my own bed elsewhere! I’ll be fine!" she insisted.

"It will be best that you stay in contact with your tutor and that you are not too far away. This will be more convenient."

"Uh…" Yokkako sighed. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

The corridors were silent as Yokkako walked the empty halls, following her new teacher in his house to wherever he was leading her. It seemed like forever before he stopped at a door down the end of a dark hall, opened it and stepped aside. “This will be your room,” he said, tone as monotonous as his first vocalization to her. “If you need anything, feel free to ask or find it yourself. Just be sure to keep away from my quarters.”

"Yes, Kuchiki-sensei," the girl bowed her head respectively before Byakuya started to make his way back up the hall. Her mouth opened slightly as if to gape as her eyes followed him in surprise. "W-Wait a minute! What about the training?"

Byakuya didn’t even stop, nor bat an eyelash as he kept walking, “We will start when I have time.”

"What? I thought we’d be starting today!" the orange-haired girl ran after him, keeping up with his long strides. "Why wait?"

"I was informed of taking you in not even an hour ago. I still have many important matters to attend to. I’m not free today and I may not be free tomorrow. I will see as to what my options are and I will make a plan. You, however, will sit in your room and wait until everything is settled."

"But-!"

Here, Byakuya ceased his steps, almost glowering down at the girl as he said, “If you’re in such a hurry to do something then why don’t you practice your swings?”

"H-Huh? Practice swings?" the male continued on with his way out of the manor and Yokkako stumbled to shadow him. "You can’t be serious! Something so elementary-!"

"It never hurts to practice the basics now and then. You don’t want to become rusty."

"Kuchiki-sensei!"

Once again, Byakuya stopped, turning to the girl swiftly, as he marched up to her, forcing her to back up against the wall as he slammed a palm above her head. “Listen well, Ito Yokkako, you are under my charge and you will listen to me. Understand?” he warned as he loomed over her, an irate expression on his face. “You have no other choice. So stay here and obey.”

Yokkako was squished as she tried to avoid Byakuya’s proximity, her shoulders scrunched up to her chin as she looked up at the raven-haired man, whose eyes bore into her deep sea blue ones. She was trembling slightly and trying not to let out a breath as her brows furrowed at his unhappy expression. She didn’t make a sound nor did she move an inch, not even as he collected himself, stepping back away from her and turning. “If you need anything simply call for a servant and one will come to you,” was all he muttered before he continued on his way, leaving her to slowly slide down the wall and sit in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Ito Yokkako," a voice bellowed through the door of the orange-haired girl’s room. It was Byakuya’s, she could tell, and she stumbled with her zanpakuto in hand to the wooden barrier, opening the door with a nervous smile on her face.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-sensei," she addressed with a bow of her head. "Is there something you need from me?"

Gray eyes scrutinized the girl who, only hours ago had attempted to defy him, the way she was acting now only seemed a bit odd. “It’s late and I was told that you have not yet eaten,” he explained in his usual flat tone. “Is this true?”

Yokkako nodded, eyes downcast as she wrapped both her hands tightly around the middle of her zanpakuto, “I thought it would be rude of me to eat without my host. So, I kept myself in here, just as you ordered.”

"Is that so?" his voice seemed to lower and the young lady could only bite her lip as she felt his eyes burning on the top of her skull that prostrated itself before him. "Are you hungry?"

The student peeked a blue eye up at her tutor, and practically mumbled her response, “A little, yes.”

"Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?"

Almost instantly she wanted to say “Soba and udon” but shied away from it. Instead she proposed, “Shabu-shabu?”

The air became stagnant as Byakuya only stared at the girl almost incredulously, “Shabu-shabu?”

"Uh," she nodded with a shy smile, "yes?"

Another pregnant pause, “How about Tonkatsu instead?”

"Ah, th-that’s…fine…" Yokkako mumbled in affirmation, eyes gazing back down at the floor in slight disappointment.

"All right, then," Byakuya nodded. "I’ll have someone fetch you and bring you to the table when the dinner is ready."

"Thank you, but um…do you know when…" she chanced a glance up at the man. “When that will be?"

"It should be no longer than thirty minutes at best guess," the raven haired male answered.

"Ah, thank you very much, Kuchiki-sensei."

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

Yokkako gazed at him in slight awe, wondering if he was being kind or if she was bothering him. She inwardly shrugged as she thought she had nothing to lose, “I don’t suppose we could train tomorrow?”

This brought another long moment of silent air swerving about the two; was it her, him, or both of them that caused so many unpleasant times? Though, Byakuya quietly sighed to himself and spoke, “You’re lucky that I was able to make a small bit of room for my schedule tomorrow. Tomorrow after breakfast we can practice for an hour at most. I’ll prepare an agenda.”

Hearing this caused a wide and stunningly bright grin to cross upon cheeks that grew rosy on Yokkako’s pale features. This was something that, to say the least, caught the Kuchiki head off-guard for he had never seen such an expression to come from this girl; he couldn’t help but gaze at those wide sapphire eyes that almost seemed to mesmerize him. “Thank you, Kuchiki-sensei!” she cried in nothing but utmost pleasantness before bowing and scurrying back into her room.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood there as if stunned.

* * *

Yokkako laid on her futon, arms crossed as a pillow beneath her head as she stared up at the ceiling, her zanpakuto by her side. Many thoughts buzzed in her head, so many she couldn’t even pinpoint one. Something to do with her new sensei, her “condition” as Genryusai-dono called it, her mother…she sighed. How was her mother going to be without her? Well, it’s not like she was really around anyway…not ever since she found out about…

"Ito-san?" a pleasant female voice came in muffled by the door, followed by a soft knock or two.

Yokkako sat up, seizing her sword and walking over, opening the door with a smile, “Yes?”

There was a girl, just about her size, maybe an inch taller, with dark hair and eyes, dressed in a pleasant floral decorated kimono and an equally pleasant smile. “Hello, Ito-san,” she bowed. “I’m Kuchiki Rukia. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

"Eh?" the orange-haired girl squeaked. "K-Kuchiki?"

"Oh, yes," Rukia laughed a bit awkwardly. "Nii-sama was about to send someone to fetch you but I volunteered."

"N-Nii-sama?"

Rukia nodded, “I’m the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. I recently returned from a mission today and I’m allowed tomorrow for rest. It really is a pleasure to meet you, Ito Yokkako-san.”

"Oh no!" Yokkako bowed deeply with a burning sensation in her cheeks. "No, no, no! I’m honored that you came, that you bothered yourself with me! I really am!"

The raven-haired female let out a chuckle and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “It’s fine, really. Now, please, let’s go eat.”

"U-Um…right…" Ito nodded sheepishly as she followed Rukia to the dining table.

"So, have you been here long?"

"Oh, no, I came here just this afternoon. Today I found out that I would have a tutor, your brother, Kuchiki-sensei."

Here Rukia paused to laugh, gaining a concerned expression from the foreign girl, “Kuchiki-sama?”

"Oh, please," a hand waved at her as the other female calmed herself. "I was only amused at Nii-sama being called Kuchiki-sensei. It doesn’t really fit him. And, please, call me Rukia."

"Ah, y-yes…" Yokkako nodded once more, eyes travelling down to Rukia’s feet abashedly. "Rukia…sama…"

**-**


	2. Hello Hello

Ito Yokkako could never imagine anything more awkward than her current situation. Sitting down at a stranger's house, at the dinner table of a high-class family, the manor of the captain of the Sixth Division. She sat in silence as the young woman, Rukia, reported her latest mission to her elder brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. She felt intrusive and did her best to ignore every word as she focused on the breaded pork on her plate. However, doing her best to be polite, she ended up being oblivious to Rukia's voice calling out for her name. It wasn't until a hand against her shoulder woke her from her daze. She looked up, Rukia wearing a concerned expression on her features, Byakuya as stoic as usual.

"I-I'm sorry," the orange-haired girl set her chopsticks down as she bowed her head. "I apologize. Did you need something, Rukia-sama?"

Rukia gave a soft sigh as she slipped a hand beneath the younger's chin and lifted her head, eyes meeting, "I only asked you a small question is all."

"O-Oh," Yokkako stammered, blue eyes moving to avoid the other girl's, instead flying to her tutor's. She paused, noticing his formal attire had left and he was instead dressed in a comfortable kimono, perfect for sleeping in; the day was nearing its end. His hair had been let down from its decoration, and the way it framed his face and shoulders…Yokkako turned her gaze back to Rukia with flushed cheeks. "W-What was it that you asked?"

"I just thought, since you'll be living with us for a while, it would be nice to get to know one another," the raven-haired female smiled. "Is that all right with you?"

"Um…yes…if you so wish…"

Rukia let out a chuckle, "Are you always this polite?"

Yokkako stiffened, straightening like a stick, "W-Well, it's not as though I'm always polite. I…You are my hosts…I wish to remain respectful if I can…"

"Though it is a good quality to be well-mannered when addressing a host," Byakuya interjected as he held his cup of tea, just about to take a sip, "it is equally rude to distance yourself when a host extends a hand."

"U-um, oh…I apologize," Yokkako bowed her head once more. "I had no intention of acting in such a way. Please forgive me."

"I-It's fine, really," Rukia assured her with a wry smile. "Just relax, all right?"

Yokkako peered up, embarrassed, "Yes."

With a sigh, the young lady sat back with a smile, "Now, let's talk. Tell me about yourself."

"I…erm…I don't know what to say."

"Well, what do you talk about with your friends?"

"I tell of…my mother…"

**-**


	3. Envy Is Blind In Youth's Heart

"What's she like?"

Yokkako shrugged, "She's weary often, sickly. Though, it's more emotional than anything else. She was fine when I was a young child but…before I went into the academy, she fell apart."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rukia's eyes fell to the table.

"It's fine," Yokkako shook her head. "Nothing you should apologize for."

"Do you…like the academy?"

Here, a little smile grew to the girl's features, "Yes. I do, very much. To become a shinigami is something that I have always aspired to be."

Rukia smirked, "It's not an easy life."

"I never thought it would be." Then, a sudden thought entered into Yokkako's mind. "Um, Kuchiki-sensei?"

"What is it?" the lord replied finely, monotone.

"When you said that we could train tomorrow morning, would that interfere with the academy hours?"

"Yes."

Yokkako gaped, "But, I need to go to my classes! I can't skip!"

"Then, it seems as though we will not be training tomorrow."

"At all?"

"Yes, I will not be getting home until late tomorrow."

"Then, when can we start?"

"As I've said, you may start whenever you are ready. Take whatever it is that you learn at the academy and bring it here. Practice. Become excellent at it."

"But," the girl set her chopsticks down with a scowl on her face, "you're supposed to be my tutor. When are you going to help me with anything? Teach me?"

"When I can," Byakuya turned his cold stare towards Yokkako, and it seemed anything but pleasant. "I may be your tutor, but as I said, I am the captain of the Sixth Division. I have prior responsibilities that are of far more importance. You must wait. I will get to you when I can."

"Nii-sama," Rukia cut in cautiously. "Won't you try to make time for her? It must be very stressful in her current condition."

Byakuya paused, took a sip of his tea, then rose from the table, "As I've said. I'll do what I can, when I can."

Yokkako, stunned, watched the man as he left the room.

"Don't worry, Yokkako-san. Nii-sama will do his best to settle out a schedule."

The younger turned to Rukia with a look of disbelief, "Is that what that meant? He doesn't seem too earnest."

"Nii-sama is more expressive than people think. Even if he doesn't show it." Rukia paused with a sigh, "Being the head of the Kuchiki clan…please understand."

Not knowing how to respond, what the appropriate reply would be, Yokkako remained silent, finishing the last of her tonkatsu.

* * *

"Word on the street is that you're shacking up with a certain captain," a young man with neatly shaved short white hair and black eyes stood before Yokkako's desk at the academy. The teacher was not present during the lunch break which left the students free to bother those who did not wish to be.

The orange-haired girl simply sighed, putting down the book she was studying, "Ryu, don't you have something better to do? I thought that only females gossiped."

The young man scowled, "It just concerns me that you may be sleeping with a real division captain to gain status and graduate. We all know you're not doing too well. Ever since that incident where you took out half of the sparring room."

"Hey, just because she has what it takes to do what you're implying, doesn't mean that she's actually capable of doing it," a voice cut in. Attention was given to another young man, slightly taller than the other with long shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes, a much paler complexion. "Don't be jealous, Ryu."

The white-haired boy flushed, "Shut up, Kyo. Nobody asked you."

"Nobody asked you, either," the young man smirked as he walked over, changing it to a smile towards Yokkako. "Right?"

"Kyo, this really isn't necessary," the girl murmured.

"Sorry, I just can't stand to see girls fight."

"Kyo, you-!" Ryu screeched just as Yokkako interrupted.

"Anyway, Soutaichou-sama decided that it would be best that I stay with the captain of the Sixth Division. I can't refuse it."

"Kuchiki-taichou? That's so lucky!"

"Right…Lucky…"

**-**


	4. Preferably

"Um, Yokkako?" a young female student walked up to the orange-haired girl who was currently collecting her things, the classes over for the day.

Blue eyes rose, and a smile grew on the silent girl's lips at how nervous the other was, long brown hair held in a bun with round green emerald eyes. "Hey, Haruka, what is it?" she inquired, standing to her feet and giving her notes one final clap on the table to keep them leveled with each other.

"Well, there's…someone waiting outside for you," the young brunette answered timidly.

Yokkako rose a brow, "Who?"

It was then that in stepped a man, a full-blown shinigami with bright red hair, pulled back and covered in tattoos, a white headband encircling his forehead, "Ito Yokkako?"

"Erm," blue eyes watched as Haruka scurried out, ducking her head as she passed the intimidating man and out the room, "yes, that's me. And, you are?"

"Abarai Renji, lieutenant to the Sixth Division's Captain Kuchiki Byakuya," he gave a slight bob of his head. "I was asked to retrieve you by the captain himself."

"He…sent his  _lieutenant_  to get me?" her cheeks flushed as red as the fellow's hair. "But…why?! He could have easily sent any other member of the division!"

"If you come with me, then you can ask  _him_ ," there seemed be a sour note in the man's voice, this Renji. "And, there aren't any 'if's because you  _are_  coming."

At first, Yokkako had no qualms over the statement until it suddenly felt as though she was being  _ordered_  to do so, and she frowned. "I will, there is no need for any dissatisfied moods to be aimed towards me, Abarai-san," the young orange-haired teen replied. She gathered her things and walked over to the man, chest out, back straight, and chin up. "Lead the way, please."

"Are you familiar with shunpo?" he queried.

Here, the student blanched, "I-I'm familiar with it, but I…it's not my specialty!"

Renji sighed, "All right, no choice."

"What do you me-ah!" Suddenly, Yokkako found herself cradled in the strange man's arms. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I don't have time to walk all the way back to the office," Renji answered simply. "So, I'm taking you there as soon as possible."

"You can't be serious!"

"Look, just quiet down and hold on!" And, within no time at all, Yokkako found herself surrounded in speed, velocity as to which she was unfamiliar with and just as soon as it started, it finished, and there they were; the red-haired man standing outside the office unscathed as Yokkako clung to his uniform, hair disordered and cheeks flushed, eyes wide with her chest heaving hurried puffs of air, trying to catch the breath she had been holding in, a rough pressure on her breasts. "Well?"

The young woman looked up, almost glaring as she was slowly placed onto her feet, body wobbling slightly until her hands reached out to steady herself against a wall. "D…Don't do that… _again_ …" she choked out.

Renji scoffed, "If you can't take  _that_  you'll never make it as a shinigami." Though he earned another spiteful glance from the girl, the red-head ignored it as he opened the door, leaving it open so that the student could follow. Despite needing to gather herself, Yokkako pushed on, stepping into a broad room, a couch on the side, books decorating a percentage of the walls, and an empty desk sitting in the back facing the door, and to the side of that desk, in the wall, was another door. "This is the main office," Renji explained. "He's in the private office through that door."

"I…see…"

"Well, don't just stand there," the lieutenant snapped, slamming the door closed behind him, "get in there!"

Frowning, Yokkako kept quiet. Her hands clutching onto her school material, her zanpakuto close at her side tied at her hip, she walked over to the door, and knocked. She heard nothing in response, and so she knocked once more and leaned her ear against the wood, thinking she did hear something that time, but not quite. She nervously turned the knob and pushed the door open, closing it behind her almost immediately. Not so surprising, she was met with the sight of her tutor filing paperwork, and she had to take note at how serious he was at even doing that; was there ever a time he wasn't so solemn?

"Um, Kuchiki-sensei, Abarai-san told me that you were calling for me?" she inquired, not taking a step away from the exit.

A few scribbles were heard before those dark eyes flickered over to her for even a second, then back to the documents, "Yes. I wanted to make sure you were around so we could immediately set into your training when I finish these here."

Yokkako's ears perked up, eyes shining, "You mean, we'll be doing so today?"

"Yes, but before that you and I will discuss what exactly is needed to be improved."

"Er, well, everything I-"

"We'll discuss  _after_  I finish the last paper," he stated. "Now, I need silence to concentrate."

Almost immediately, the orange-haired lass silenced, looking around to see an even smaller couch, more like a bed, in the corner of the room. She scurried over, eyeing her teacher as though waiting for him to tell her that she was not allowed near it, but nothing of the sort came. She easily plopped her seat atop it, relaxing against it and closing her eyes, finally allowing her stomach and mind to settle after the rush she was given by that Renji character. Then, her mind had to wonder if Kuchiki-sensei kept this in here so he could sleep privately when he was busy.  _It kinda…smells like him…_

"Ito," came the deep voice, shocking the girl, forcing her to practically jump out of her seat and erect her back. Her eyes flew to the previously unnoticed clock above the captain's desk, stating that almost a whole hour passed.

**-**


	5. Assistance

"H-Huh?!"  _I only closed my eyes for a second!_

The man gave a sigh, rising from his seat, stacking the papers neatly and collecting them,  and pushing his chair under the desk as he stepped away. "Follow," he commanded, making way to the door and opening it, exiting the room and from the young girl's sight. Hurriedly, keeping her own materials close with her, she scampered off the couch, and indeed followed the man who was currently giving Renji the stack of papers he just finished. She closed the door behind her softly, and the red-haired man sighed. "I entrust them to you, Renji."

"I understand. I'll get them in before the last hour."

Byakuya gave the fellow a nod of approval before turning to the young woman once more. His eyes slid to the door, signaling to Yokkako that they were to leave, and hence she gave a quick bow, "Th-Thank you, Abarai-san! Have a good evening!" And, once again, she found herself scurrying out, leaving Byakuya to follow at his own pace, his eyes catching a glimpse of a confused lieutenant just as he closed the door to the main office behind him.

"How did you two arrive so quickly?"

"Er, shunpo."

"The both of you?"

"Well, no, Abarai-san carried me."

Noticing the redness envelope the girl's cheeks, Byakuya began walking down the hall to the exit of the barracks. "It's an embarrassment if you can't learn something so simple as shunpo," he stated coldly.

Like a shadow, behind the tall man, Yokkako found herself scowling, "It's not like I can't do it!" But, when those piercing eyes flew over the man's broad shoulder, as if asking as to why she could not do it then previously to his office, her cheeks became warmer. "That's…one of my problems…I can do whatever is taught to me, but I always end up over-doing it and I'm not even trying really. I don't know why, but this is something rather recent. So, with shunpo, it's not that I can't, it's that if I do, I might not be able to stop or I'll end up going further than planned because I won't be able to stop fast enough. But, like I said, I'm not even trying!"

"You're imbalanced," was the instant reply. "That's what I was informed of and it is indeed correct."

"So, it's believed you can help me," Yokkako grumbled, hugging her notebooks tight to her chest. "But, can you?"

Those eyes moved forward, and that chin was high in the air, the pride like a brick wall that both awed and annoyed Yokkako to no end. As they made their way outside, the earth beneath their shoes, Yokkako didn't even question as to where they were going, she was lucky enough as it was that he was even taking her anywhere to train. Her eyes fell to her hip, where her zanpakuto was held by a sash, and suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Erm, Kuchiki-sensei?" she rose her head warily, eyes catching the way his scarf swayed as he walked, as though waving at her playfully. "Your zanpakuto is called Senbonzakura, right?"

"That is correct."

She smiled, "It's rumoured that the bankai is very beautiful. With a name like that, I can only imagine."

By the time that the man paused, Yokkako noticed that he stopped them in a small field surrounded by trees. She had to wonder how she didn't notice them previously, until she realized that the whole time she had been either staring down at the dirt road that led them there, or her teacher's back. But, his question threw her off-guard, "And,  _your_ zanpakuto's name? I assume you are aware of it by now."

"Ah, yes," once more, as the man turned around, the orange-haired girl's eyes fell to the ground, one hand gripping the base of her zanpakuto, and her cheeks were dashed pink, "it's a rather…odd name…though I assume the zanpakutos and their names are fitting to their owners."

"Are you not going to tell me then?" a dark brow rose even the slightest. "You do not need to tell me, but to hide the name of your zanpakuto will strain your relationship with it, and as such, you will see complications, much like how you are now."

Yokkako inhaled sharply, brows furrowing with an upset frown on her lips, "Its name is Yurusenai Chi."

The wind blew by, between the two, shifting their attire, their hair ever so slightly, tentatively. Their eyes were caught by the other's and they were nothing but silent. The young woman found her heart racing, as if waiting for some sort of judgment to be passed over her by the large man who had yet to say a word. Did he not hear her? Did he ignore her? Was he surprised that a zanpakuto with such a name existed? Or, was he thinking about how it suited her? Of course he wouldn't know, there was no way he could, but it didn't mean that at that moment he was wondering what could it be that made it so fitting.

"Ito," his voice was smooth and calm, and the girl could feel her shoulders shaking, her knees twitching.

"Yes?"

"We'll start with Zanjutsu."

"Eh?!" she squeaked, earning another piercing glare.

"We're going to work your body, exhaust it, and in doing so, we'll start with Zanjutsu practice. If you have any complaints, I'll be more than willing to let you train yourself."

"Ah, no!" she bowed quickly. "Thank you, Kuchiki-sensei!" But as her bow deepened, her books and paper slipped from her arms; landing on the ground and scattering, throwing her into a frenzy. Byakuya could only give the faintest of sighs within as he observed the rather clumsy girl.

* * *

It was tough, Yokkako had found. Here she was, training with her tutor who explained that today would be a simple sparring match, their swords would meet. Though, that would be a loose interpretation of it. In fact, the plan was that Yokkako would be on the offensive while Byakuya defended. "You simply need to strike at me," he told her. When she gave him an expression of worry, he responded, "You don't need to hold back. I'll be able to parry anything you throw at me. You don't even need to think about it."

However, Yokkako found herself huffing as she placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "Has anyone ever told you how over-confident you sound?"

Byakuya paused, as though thinking back on his life's memories before glancing to her, and blandly stating, "Yes."

The young woman sighed, drawing her zanpakuto, and looked to the man as though he were one of the many wonders of the universe before suddenly striking, and to her surprise, not even in a blink of an eye, he had easily blocked her attack with his own zanpakuto; not even seeing him move to draw it. That was only the beginning. As an hour had passed, the young woman was perspiring greatly, panting as she paused, hunching slightly as her arms ached, having continuously aimed at the noble. She had thrust her sword forwards, to the right, left, upwards, downwards; over and over, trying her best to catch him off-guard and he hadn't even broken a sweat, in fact he looked quite bored.

 _I guess there's a reason for him being of a Captain status_ , she had thought to herself as she straightened her body, her breathing deeper and lungs burning as her blue eyes kept with his dark ones. "How much longer are we going to play this game?" she shouted, seeming irate.

Sharp eyes glanced her over before the deep voice replied, "As I said before, the aim is to exhaust you."

"Well, I'm  _exhausted_  already!"

"No, not enough. Raise your zanpakuto and continue."

" _What_?!"

"Ito Yokkako," his voice was like ice, making her freeze at the sound and her rapidly beating heart skip in fright, causing an ache in her chest. "You wanted me to instruct you, so listen to my  _instructions_.  _Raise your zanpakuto_."

The orange-haired girl inhaled sharply before taking in a deep breath, slowly releasing it and obeyed her teacher's order. Her feet, throbbing, and her legs, quaking from fatigue, carried her forwards and her arms, trembling with every movement, struck forwards and once again it was blocked by the simplest flick of his wrist, the clang of their swords grinding within her eardrums. "That's  _it_!" she screamed, and before she knew it, she appeared behind the tall man, arms raising to strike from above as her weapon fell, once again it was easily blocked after he quickly spun around to face her.

Their eyes met once more, his dull and hers narrowed as she heaved burdening breaths. And, then, her eyes widened, and his suddenly seemed the slightest bit gentler as she pulled back, zanpakuto's point falling to the dirt as her arm became deadweight and she smiled, lips loose and open, "I…I performed shunpo…!" Byakuya merely nodded as laughter replaced wheezes, her head lolling back. "I…did it…!" And, slowly, the young woman's eyes closed, smile slipping as her weight began to collapse backwards, her feet no longer holding her up and as it seemed she would no doubt hit the ground, she was easily caught in Byakuya's arms, zanpakuto back in its sheath. Yokkako was out cold, but despite it all, her hand kept a tight grip on the very sword she had been so ashamed of earlier.

Byakuya shook his head, "You merely needed to trust me."

* * *

Vision, it was blurry, at first, and her head was pounding. She blinked several times, her room darkened by the evening that slipped through the window. She blinked once more,  _Wait…this isn't…_  She sat up instantaneously, heart racing and wincing at the accented pressure on her mind. She looked around before she suddenly realized that this was her new temporary room in the Kuchiki manor; something she wasn't used to just yet. She sighed with relief and her muscles slowly cried out to her. She eased back into her bed, her futon, slipping the covers that fell from her fright back up to her chin as she shivered, feeling bare despite the clothes that hadn't left her body, her school uniform. She had indeed exhausted herself, and the feint memory of her performing shunpo with no complications…was it really a memory, or was it just a cruel dream?

Either way, her weak train of thought was broken as the door opened, a servant with a water basin and cloth in hand. A young male with dark hair, as dark as his master's, held in a short ponytail kneeled beside her, not even appearing surprised at her being awake. "Ito-sama," his voice was low and quiet, whether naturally or out of politeness Yokkako wasn't sure, but she was thankful either way, "how are you feeling?"

Her own crystal eyes looked up into his bright golden tinted pair, gaze soft on her and making her uneasy as her voice croaked, "Head…hurts…body aches…stomach empty…"

He nodded, dipping the cloth into the flat pot, wringing it out so it was merely damp, and reaching out but not quite touching her, "May I?"

The young woman nodded, barely as even that motion caused her brain to spasm in fury. He thanked her for the permission before slowly dabbing the cloth across her forehead, not applying too much pressure, which was perfect in Yokkako's mind, and slowly began to wipe down her cheeks and just under her chin. Her eyes had closed at the cool sensation, different from how she was feeling moments ago. It was comforting and relaxing, and she no longer felt as caked in sweat as before. He stopped as he touched her neck, retracting his hand and placing the cloth back into the water carefully so as not to splash.

"I shall go and make preparations for a light snack, as well as send in Shinobu with an herbal tea," he stated, bowing his head and pausing, waiting for the young woman's reply.

"Thank you…" she coughed, and his head rose.

"Would you like a proper bath to be prepared? A soak in hot water would help your muscles. Byakuya-sama had suggested so, however, he said it was your choice to make, Ito-sama."

A light blush tinted her cheeks, brows furrowing, "Would you be assisting me?"

He shook his head, "If you so wish to, a female servant will be your aid."

Though he must have been trying not to, Yokkako could see that he had the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She felt a bit bashful before she nodded, refusing to speak any further to humiliate herself completely.

"Then," the young man rose to his feet, basin in hand, "I will take my leave. Byakuya-sama wished to be informed of when you woke up."

She nodded, before a thought popped into her fuzzy mind, "Oh, wait."

"Yes, Ito-sama?"

"Ah, please, don't call me that," she half-begged. "My given name is Yokkako."

"Yokkako-sama."

"If you must use an honorific, I'd rather you use –san, than –sama, please."

He gave another bow, "Yes, Yokkako-san."

"Tell me, before you go, what is your name?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for the year! Thank you for joining me in this fan fiction, and I hope that next year I can produce better and longer chapters worthy for you guys! Thanks so much, and Happy Holidays!  
> -MultiVerSonalityDisorder


End file.
